Acosadora
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Marinette le acusan de ser una acosadora y ella hace todo lo posible para desmentirlo, pero al final tendra que admitirlo.
Marinette había llegado a su habitación indignada con los puños completamente cerrados con sus uñas que lastimaban contra su piel por la fuerza que implementaba. Estaba sumamente avergonzada aun conservando el color rojizo de su rostro que adquirió hace unas horas antes. También se encontraba enojada, furiosa, molesta y mucho más. No podía creer lo recién sucedido, le provocaba impotencia la situación, no pudo hablar y no es porque aceptara lo recién dicho, solo estaba segura que diría incoherencias y se hundiría más de lo que ya estaba.

No quería admitir que le habían afectado las palabras de Cholé cuando le dijo que era una acosadora con respecto a Adrien, porque estas le habían surtido efecto. No obstante le dolía mas el hecho de que lo dijo enfrente de toda la clase y nadie la había apoyado y ninguna persona refuto lo dicho, ni siquiera Alya que era su amiga, solo sintió vergüenza y en todo lo que duro la clase ninguno le dirigió la mirada, además para añadirle podía notar que Adrien a pesar de que solo podía observar su nuca, estaba incomodo, por esa razón en este momento se encontraba considerando que lo dicho podía ser verdad, pero no importaba cuanto intentara admitirlo. No podía.

—¡No soy una acosadora! —exclamo tratando de liberar su frustración— ... ¿verdad Tikki? —le pregunto con un hilo de voz— ¿Tikki? —la llamaba, ya que ella desviaba la mirada— ¡¿piensas también que soy una acosadora?! —le pregunto sintiendo que se iba a derrumbar. Nadie la apoyaba.

—Marinette —la llamo con lastima en la voz, al verla cabizbaja— No es que crea que seas una acosadora...es más bien lo que demuestra tus acciones.

—¿qué acciones? —repuso rápidamente mirándola y como respuesta Tikki señalo las fotos pegadas por toda su habitación— Yo no las saque, es modelo, esas fotos están por todas partes solo las coleccione... ¿está mal tener fotos del chico que me gusta? ¿Eso me convierte en una acosadora? —le pregunto y Tikki negó con la cabeza.

 **—** ¿y esto Marinette? —le dijo bajando el pliego donde contenía todo el horario de actividades de Adrien.

La aludida abrió los ojos y trago saliva, intentaba hablar, pero solo balbuceaba. No sabía cómo explicarlo y sus nervios la delataban.

—Y-yo...e-esto...—se detuvo y relamió sus labios. Mordió su labio inferior y agacho su mirada— solo quiero conocerlo —pronuncio con voz queda y sus ojos se cristalizaban— Yo no le puedo hablar con claridad sin que tartamudee o se me atraganten las palabras. No puedo ser una amiga normal y preguntarle las cosas que le gustan y las que no, lo que hace y lo que quiere hacer.

Miro su alrededor y su corazón se oprimió. Se deprimió mas, no era su intención pero al parecer era como una acosadora. En los mejores de los casos se podía ver que lo trataba como un ídolo o un famoso. No obstante eso se parecía más a ser una fanática y... una acosadora.

—Marinette yo no... —intento decir Tikki en una forma de disculparse pero ella la interrumpió.

—Necesito respirar aire fresco...Tikki Transfórmame —le dijo y una luz roja la cegó para dar paso a Ladybug.

Salió y empezó a balancearse por la ciudad, no sabía dónde ir y no sabía cuándo detenerse. Hasta que diviso el balcón de la habitación de Adrien donde se detuvo.

Unos segundos ahí le hizo comprender que tenía que irse por el simple hecho de que estar presente en ese lugar significaba que estaba rectificando lo que estuvo intentando negar todo el día. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse noto por la ventana a Adrien, quien se estaba desvistiendo en su habitación, inmediatamente tapo su rostro con sus manos, pero en menos de un segundo corrió unos de sus dedos, admirando su torso desnudo al sacarse su remera, sonrojada a mas no poder y a punto de caerle la baba. Si antes era una acosadora ahora también era una pervertida, pero simplemente no podía desviar la mirada y no quería cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo luego de unos segundos los cerro, tratando de mantener su compostura. Se dio la media vuelta y cuando se iba a ir se vio interrumpida su acción por Adrien, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia y que en ese preciso momento había terminado de cambiarse, el cual con una sonrisa abrió la ventana.

—¿qué haces aqui? —le pregunto a Ladybug, quien estaba de espaldas a punto de tirar su yo-yo, la cual se encontraba petrificada al haber sentido el ruido de la ventana abriéndose, ya comenzándole a temblar sus extremidades.

—¡Recién llegue! ¡No vi nada! —exclamo dándose la vuelta sintiendo que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente al verse visto infraganti. Aun roja de la vergüenza— d-digo...e-estaba haciendo patrullaje y justo pare en tu balcón, no sabía que era el tuyo— le mintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿quieres pasar? —le pregunto tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo— ¿Vas a rechazar la amabilidad de un civil que ha sido ayudado por ti varias veces?— le pregunto al notar la duda que tenía y luego de escuchar aquello ella asintió, al entrar vio lo inmensa que era su habitación.

—¿No te sientes solo? —le pregunto al estar un rato observando el interior, pero rápidamente tapo su boca con las manos.

—lo hacía, pero ahora tengo una pequeña compañía —le contesto refiriéndose a Plagg— ¿quieres tomar algo? —le pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿una mascota? —le pregunto al escuchar las palabras dichas.

—Se podría decir que si —le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente posando una mano en su nuca, ya que no podía decirle que era su Kwami y él era su compañero de lucha contra Akumas.

—¿Es un perro? —el negó con la cabeza inmediatamente diciéndole que era más bien como un gato y ella alzaba una ceja no comprendiéndolo ese "más bien" —¿lo puedo ver? —le dijo mirando de reojo la habitación por si lo veía.

—Me refería a que no tiene las actitudes de un gato —le dijo tratando de arreglar su error —No sé dónde está en este momento —le respondió porque era imposible mostrárselo y hacerlo pasar como un gato, a pesar de que le pueda decir que proviene de una raza extraña, no existia alguna que abarque que pueda hablar, volar y que te convierta en un superheroe.

—¿cómo se llama? —le pregunto y el respondió "Plagg", ella musito el nombre— Algún día me gustaría conocerlo —añadió yéndose de vuelta hacia el balcón— ya se está haciendo tarde así que sera mejor que me vaya —le sonrió y a Adrien ese simple gesto lo cautivo.

—puedes venir cuando quieras —le dijo, ella sonrió de vuelta y se despidió, tirando su yo-yo a unos edificios cercanos.

En camino a su casa sonreía embobada. Esa simple conversación fue la mejor que había tenido con Adrien. Eso le permitió conocerlo al menos un poco. Se daba cuenta que tenía privilegios ser un heroína y eso le habia proporcionado una charla normal con el chico que le gusta pudiendo hablar con claridad sin tartamudear o actuar como una acosadora (ya lo admitía) Y además la invito para que fuera de nuevo y ella no dudaría de hacerlo. Entretanto Adrien se encontraba viendo el lugar donde se había ido Ladybug, el cual se quedó observando la ciudad.

—¡¿cómo que tu mascota?!...yo soy mucho mejor que eso —le reclamo Plagg al ver que se había ido Ladybug, pero Adrien no lo escuchaba aun observando por donde se marchó su Lady, mientras su corazón seguía con sus constantes palpitaciones, esperando con ansias su próxima visita.

Aun Plagg seguía rencoroso por esa tal ofensa y cuando Adrien saliera de su ensoñación tendrá que pagarle con todo el queso Camembert que le pida. Se lo debía.


End file.
